


Of Conspicuous Vehicles and Annoying Assassins

by lucky_ducky_123



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Sam Is So Done, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_ducky_123/pseuds/lucky_ducky_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Wilson wasn’t entirely sure how he had gotten himself into this situation, but he was pretty sure it was all a chain reaction from letting people who literally told him ‘everyone we know is trying to kill us’ into his apartment a few years ago. </p><p>Fail on his part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Conspicuous Vehicles and Annoying Assassins

Sam Wilson wasn’t entirely sure how he had gotten himself into this situation, but he was pretty sure it was all a chain reaction from letting people who literally told him ‘everyone we know is trying to kill us’ into his apartment a few years ago.

     Fail on his part.

     Nevertheless, it _had_ been two members of the Avengers, the actual fucking _Avengers_ , one of them being Captain America himself. The man whom Sam had already befriended before the whole SHIELD and HYDRA fiasco…big moment for him.

     Anyways, after helping those two ‘refugees’ out with their big 'stop HYDRA' plan, Sam had kind of been sucked back into the life he had thought he had left after Riley had died and he had taken up in helping other fellow soldiers with PTSD. Now he had almost been killed several times, fought an actual _ant-man_ , and had his suit taken from him by the government that was out to get him.

     Which brought him to his current situation.

     He wasn’t sure what exactly had been running through Steve’s head when he chose the vehicle, but he imagined it was something along the lines of still living in the 1940s and wanting to be ‘inconspicuous’. Cause a literal pastel blue _clown car_ was super inconspicuous Steve, brilliant.

     So he was sitting in the front seat of their _totally conspicuous_ vehicle and trying to keep his eyes focused through the windshield and on Steve and Sharon Carter talking a few feet away. It all would’ve been totally cool if he wasn’t having to deal with the literal child sitting in the back seat.

     Yes, Bucky Barnes may have been Steve’s best friend and in reality 99 years old,—not that he acted like it—but he was also a wanted HYDRA assassin who had apparently been brainwashed into doing all his assassination missions as the infamous Winter Soldier. He had also tried to kill almost all the Avengers in equal respect, the most being Steve. However, now he was supposedly being framed for the bombing of the Sokovia Accords meeting which had ultimately killed T’Chaka, the king of Wakanda. Which then led his son, T'Challa, to be super pissed at Barnes, then the rest of the government, and then the world.

     But not Steve. Steve seemed to be the only one who cared. And Sam, despite everything, was determined to help his friend.

     But that didn’t mean he had to like it.

     After what seemed like the millionth kick against his seat, Sam’s patience finally wore thin and he clenched his fists tight at his sides, turning ever so slowly to glare at Bucky. The assassin gave him an equally annoyed glare and slumped back in his seat, grumbling as his legs began to cramp up.

     Steve must’ve been talking to Sharon for what felt like _hours_ when Bucky finally leaned up and growled, “Can you move your seat up?”

     Sam’s answer was almost instantaneous, “No.” He could’ve sworn he heard a few curse words in a different language and he smirked proudly, glad to be able to shut down the feared Winter Soldier.

     However, the creaking of old springs in the leather, the shifting of fabric, and the disappearance of the weight behind Sam’s chair let the man know that Bucky had scooted into the middle of the cramped back seat, stretching his legs as far as he could go.

    _Fucking child._ Sam thought again, shaking his head.

     It wasn’t until Steve randomly kissed Sharon that he was finally able to relax, focusing on the relief that he would finally be getting his suit (not a bird costume, _Sharon_. You didn’t write that report, my ass) back soon.

     So he was kind of disappointed when only a few moments later he had not only Bucky Barnes to deal with, but that goddamned _tic-tac_ as well.

     At least Barton had a better taste in conspicuous vehicles.

**Author's Note:**

> sam is so done and i love it
> 
> my first marvel fanfic, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated


End file.
